Plushies
by ForeverLoner
Summary: Sam has a secret box, what's in it? What happens when see it. DxS, one-shot, some fluff. R&R.


**Disclaimer: Okay really, why do I do this, I think by now everyone knows thats I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**Okay, this story plot was given to me by Tpcrazy. I would like to thank her for the idea. I'm really sorry I didn't put this story up sooner. I was really lazy this week and my mom made me go..._shopping.._with her. Enough of my problems, you can read the story now...**

**Plushies**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Skulker. Either you get in the thermos or I make you go in" Danny said this to Skulker in the middle of their fight. "Not a chance whelp" Skulker replied. Skulker hit Danny with a ghost ray. Skulker was about to hit Danny but Danny dodged it.

"I guess we're gonna do it the hard way" Danny yelled before he ht Skulker with a ice ray (AN: I'm not sure what that power is called so I guessed but if someone could tell me in a review that would be awesome). Right before Skulker hit the ground, Danny sucked him into Fenton Thermos.

Danny saw that he was floating near Sam's house. "I might as well check up on her" Danny mumbled himself. Danny floated to Sam's window to see if she was there. After a few seconds of searching her room, he found her. She just came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

Her pajamas consisted of a spaghetti strap black shirt and black medium-length pants with gray bats all over them. Danny watched Sam fix her hair into a low ponytail. Danny thought Sam looked beautiful. He watched her look for something in her closet.

_'I wonder what she looking for' _Danny thought. In a few minutes Sam walked over to her bead with a medium sized box in her hands. Danny stared at Sam while she opened the box. Sam was then holding a little plushy in her hand. The plushy had white hair, green eyes, and a black and gray jumpsuit.

Danny gasped in realization. _'She has a plushy me...but why?'_ . 'Why' was the only thing running through Danny's head. _'Should I go inside and ask her. He might kill if she knew I was watching her... I could go intangible. Okay Fenton, go inside now' _ Danny took his chances and flew into her room.

Danny was still invisible. He was just staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe and to him, she might just be. Sam noticed a drop in temperature. "...Danny?.." Sam asked wishing that there would be no response. Unfortunately, Danny said, "Hi" and turned visible.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Sam yelled to him. "Um...well, I just came by to check up on you" Danny replied. Sam was still a still a little shocked. "I'll go now" He said sadly. Right before he left Sam spoke up. "Wait! Uh...what I mean is you don't have to go if you don't want to" Danny just smiled. "Okay"

Sam forgot all about her box but Danny didn't. "Hey Sam" "Yea" Sam said. "What's in that box over there on your bed?" Sam quickly remembered about the box. "What box?" Sam said nervously. She tried to hide the box under her covers.

Danny saw what she was doing. "That box. You know the box you're hiding from me. What's in the box Sam?" Danny said to her. "Nothing!" Sam yelled to him. "If it's nothing, then why won't you let me see it?" Danny asked her. "Uh..." was the only thing Sam could think of. Danny quickly turned invisible and grabbed the box from her when she was thinking of a response.

Sam quickly realized that Danny took the box and had a scared look on her face. "Danny! Give it back! Now!!" Sam yelled at him. Thank god Sam's room was sound proof of else her parents would have came up to her room in a instance."Why should I?" Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

Danny was still invisible. Danny floating to the ceiling to prevent Sam from getting the box. Danny then turned visible. Sam didn't notice Danny was up by the ceiling. She looked around the room for Danny. As she was looking for him, Danny was looking through the box. Danny saw that the box was filled with plushies of him, the ghost version of him anyway.

And at the bottom of the box there was a piece of paper. Danny picked up the paper. It read, "Sam and Danny" a few times on the paper. The rest of the paper was covered with purple hearts. Danny was so shocked. He then looked down at Sam who was looking at him.

_'Sam likes me' _Danny asked himself. _'Did he look through the box?...Of course he did. I'm so screwed!'_ Sam thought. Danny kept looking at the paper. He decided to write something on the paper. He took out a pen and wrote on the paper. Danny then floated down to Sam and changed into Danny Fenton.

"Danny, you didn't happen to look through the box, did you?" Sam asked Danny even though she already knew the answer. "Uh...yea, here" He handed her the box. She put the box on her bed. Danny had the piece of paper in his hands. "Danny, the box...it's..um...well, it's just that I like to collect plushies" Sam said to Danny.

"Really? How come I only saw plushies of me?" He said while smiling. A blush appeared on Sam's face in an instance. "Because...uh.." Sam was cut off by Danny speaking. "Here" He said to her while handing her the box. "What's this" She asked while looking at the paper.

"It's the paper that was in the box, read it" He said to her. "Okay, it says: Sam and Danny..." She paused while searching the paper for more writing. She was also trying to take the blush on her face. "...And...Danny loves Sam?" Sam said with confusion. _'Am I reading this correctly?'_ Sam thought.

"I wrote it a few minutes ago" Danny said along with a heart-melting smile. "But why?" Sam asked. She was obviously still confused. "Because...it's true Sam, I love you" The both of them just smiled. "I love you too Danny" Sam said. She had tears in her eyes but not from sadness but from happiness.

Neither of them realized that they were in. Now they were no more than 5cm from each other's face. Sam decided to close the distance. It only took a second for Danny to realize what was happening. Once he did, it was like years of repressed feelings were released in that one kiss. The kiss was only about 5 minutes long but it felt more like 5 hours to Danny and Sam.

Once they separated, they just stared into each other's eyes. "Can you stay here tonight?" Sam said with hope in her voice. Danny chuckled a little and said, "Sure" They just smiled as they went to bed (Not like that you pervs!). As soon they were lying on the bed, they snuggled up against each other and fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So what did you guys think? Should I write more stories? Should I stop before I embarrass myself anymore? I don't know, but you do! Write a review, express your thoughts...also, no flames. Hugs and cookies for everyone who reviews nicely. :D**

_**--**_**_xxothfanxx_**


End file.
